Descendants 2: Return To The Isle
by LiliacSkies
Summary: This story is my personal interpretation of the 2016 plot release for Descendants 2, therefore the story that I think will be followed in the sequel. Please note that this is written before the movie has been released, therefore all ideas and storylines in this story are my own.
1. Chapter 1

****NOTE: This is my own personal take on the plot released for Descendants 2. It may be completely different or very similar to the actual movie, however the movie had not come out when I wrote this. This is just my personal take on the 2016 plot release, divided in multiple chapters.****

* * *

 _2016 Synopsis: "When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Mal, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost..."_

Mal liked to think that her dad had been good. That he'd been some prince on a white horse that had somehow fallen madly in love with a wicked witch, and that her mother's exile to the Isle of The Lost had terminated their relationship. She liked to think that there was some sort of good in her, that she wasn't just born from cruelty and mischief.

She liked to believe that one day, she'd be introduced at a ball with Ben like all the princesses were, and that her dad would recognise her instantly, and she'd recognise him. She knew it was probably crazy talk, but she hadn't been allowed to dream of good her whole life, so she definetly had a lot to make up for now that her mother was gone.

The royal life had definetly grown on her. Although she still attended Auradon Prep, she found herself spending afternoons and even some evenings scouring the royal palace grounds with Ben (because really, who needed a _second_ rose garden?). However, she still felt like an outsider who'd somehow ended up on the inside by accident. But she had to admit, it was _thrilling_.

She tried her best to fit in, she really did. She cast a spell on her hair to turn into into a long and neat hairstyle with bangs, and had started implementing a lot more lilac in her style choices. In fact, she'd even agreed to wearing a dress for the first day back at school. A _dress_ for crying out loud.

She nervously smoothed away the creases in the pretty dark purple fabric. Not only was it the first day back to school, but it was also the day other villain children from the Isle came to live in Auradon. Ben's movement had really changed lives, and now that he was king, he was planning on changing many more.

Mal used to be like a queen amongst the children on the Isle. Whilst her mother had hold of all the adults, she'd managed to control each and every rotten teenager that had ever crossed paths with her, therefore making today a very nerve wracking day for her.

She had decided on wearing one of Evie's latest 'Mal' creations; a dark purple dress with green graffiti-like flames painted on the skirt, and a black belt around her waist with a lion buckle. She looked like an edgier version of a preppy schoolgirl, and she couldn't decide if she liked that or not.

Sliding into her battered black boots and her leather jacket, Mal suddenly felt a lot more like herself. Past the annoying bangs and the pretty dress, she was still Maleficent's daughter, which meant that she was fierce, feisty and free. So, with one last look in the mirror, she slid Ben's ring onto her finger and walked out of the room and made her way towards the foyer, ready to meet her friends and the new Villain Kids.

* * *

Mal nervously twirled the ring on her finger as she waited outside with her friends for the new students to arrive. She tried to avoid thinking about the fact that they were most likely some of her old friends, but as the familiar limousine rolled up in front of the four former villains and the King, Mal felt her heart drop.

Ben noticed Mal becoming incredibly tense next to him, so he quickly moved to grip her hand with his. Mal sent him a grateful smile before turning to watch the limousine door open, sending a reassuring smile to her friends as the school band started playing.

Mal's eyes widened at the sight of the first person who stepped out of the limousine.

Gav, one of Gaston's twins, was the first to step out of the limousine, dressed in his father's signature red. The second and last person to come out was Shauna, daughter of Shan Yu. Mal recognised them both, a sickening feeling creeping into her throat as she realised how thin and ill they looked, and that she'd once looked like that.

"Well look at this," Shauna exclaimed loudly, a smirk on her face, "You were right Gav. They really have gone soft!"

"Told'cha," Gav laughed, clapping a hand on Shauna's back to steady himself, "Hell, Carlos looks even scrawnier than he used to!"

The two kids cackled loudly, the band abruptly stopping their song at the sound. Ben frowned, however before any of the teens could say anything, Fairy Godmother bustled through to stand in front of the new Villain Kids.

"Welcome!" Fairy Godmother begun brightly, "Welcome to Auradon Prep! We've been expecting you guys for quite some time now."

"Yeah, there was some traffic down Goody-Two-Shoes street," Gav laughed, earning an unimpressed look from Shauna.

"But it looks like all the real fun is here," Shauna smirked as her eyes landed on Mal, "Mal, how lovely to see you. And how... Sickening you look. Prep girl _really_ isn't your style, is it? Kind of reminds me about that one time you and Uma-"

"Shauna!" Evie interrupted with a smile, sliding in front of Mal, "You're looking as wicked as ever, although I'd _really_ trim those split ends if I were you."

"Awh, you always were a softie Evie," Shauna laughed, "Me and Gav were actually just talking about that time you-"

"There's no need to bring up the past," Evie interrupted nervously, glancing at Ben.

"That's right dear," Fairy Godmother chipped in, "Right now, it's all about the present and the future. More importantly, your future!"

"Oh I get it," Shauna continued as she turned to face Mal, "You haven't told your little boyfriend here about what we'd all get up to back home."

"I'm Ben," Ben stepped forwards, holding his hand out for the three villains to shake, "This is a momentous day. Our peoples are breaking down barriers we haven't been able to break before."

"Funny he'd mention breaking barriers," Gav whispered with a knowing smirk.

Shauna smirked before straightening up, looking over to Mal.

"How about a tour then?"

* * *

The arrival of the two new Villain Kids hadn't caused as big as an uproar like Mal's group had. Gav and Shauna were definitely rotten to the core, but already Mal could see something shifting in them.

One week later marked a very important occasion; Ben's fathers birthday. A celebration was going to be held in the royal palace of Auradon, only a select few outside of the royal family invited to celebrate.

One of these select few had been Mal.

Being the King's girlfriend definitely had it's perks, but Mal would be lying if she said she was looking forwards to that night. Although she'd been accustomed to the royal life, she knew that some people still didn't trust her in the kingdom, some of which would be attending that night (not to mention _all_ of Ben's family). After all, she was Maleficent's daughter, and she had briefly been planning to steal a priceless magical item to release evil into the world.

But the past is the past, right?

Mal meticulously smoothed out any wrinkles in her deep purple velvet dress, designed by none other than Evie. It was elegant yet wicked, exactly like most of Evie's creations. It was a beautiful off-shoulder dress with a wide skirt, ending just above the knee. The bottom had been lined with slightly lighter coloured lace, and multiple little rhinestones adorned the fabric. Furthermore, Mal had decided to ditch her leather jacket for once and opted for a simple black cloak.

Mal irritatingly blew her bangs out of her eyes for the final time before deciding that she was ready. She looked so much more grown up than she had only a few months ago, and the ring on her finger symbolised it. She swiftly slipped into a pair of heels borrowed from Evie as a knock sounded at the door. With unsure steps, she stumbled to the door and opened it.

"Woah!" Ben exclaimed as he caught his girlfriend in his arms, "I see why you don't wear heels now."

"One more thing you're going to have to tolerate about me," Mal joked as she stood back up, "Thanks for catching me, by the way."

"I always will," Ben smiled, lacing his hand with Mal's, "Are you ready?"

Mal smiled timidly, still not used to the cheesy remarks that came with having Ben as a boyfriend. She squeezed his hand with a nod, grabbing her small clutch purse and following Ben out of the room.

* * *

The ball for the former King's birthday was definetly one of the most luxurious events Mal had attended.

As soon as she stepped into the royal hall, swarms of aunties and cousins came towards her, immediately asking her about her relationship with Ben and how much of a gentleman he'd been. Mal did her best to keep up with the demanding conversations, but even Maleficent herself would find such a family a challenge. Eventually, even Ben was swept away by a few of his younger cousins.

Once she'd escaped the small congregation, she finally took the time to admire the hall. She gasped in shock at the beauty of the ceiling, the intricate ceramic branches weaving together to form a canopy of golden leaves. A few red roses could also be spotted, most definetly directly referencing Ben's parents stories, and the walls were decorated with the most wonderful murals of the kingdom and their family.

The murals extended outside the hall and into a corridor on the left wall, most probably leading to the rest of the palace. Mal stepped forwards towards the closest mural, which was a painting of the King and Queen with Ben in their arms, wrapped in a white blanket. Mal smiled fondly at the painting, looking over her shoulder to find the family laughing and chatting happily between them.

Turning back to the paintings, something inside Mal was pushing her, _begging_ her to explore further. So, with one final glance back, she stepped into the corridor, taking her time to admire each detail of every painting.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking through the corridor when she stumbled across a golden plate screwed onto the wall. She leant closer, blowing the dust away to read the inscription.

 _'On the walls of this palace lie the final prophecies of the Blind Witch,_  
 _Doomed to spend the rest of her days in seclusion._  
 _Although some skeptics with protest,_  
 _Never doubt the paintings of the Blind Witch.'_

Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Of course she'd heard all about the Blind Witch. In fact, her artwork was all over the Isle. It was foretold that she was able to see the future, and able to paint the future even without being able to see. However, she was soon sent to live on the Isle once her paintings were deemed 'dangerous'.

Mal was about to continue walking down the corridor when, once again, she lost her balance. In a desperate attempt to keep herself upright, she grabbed a nearby candelabra off its pedestal, but that soon cluttered to the floor, as did she.

"Stupid shoes," Mal grumbled, pushing herself off the floor removing the shoes.

As she began to stand up again, the floor and the walls began vibrating. Mal clutched the wall, watching as the candelabra she'd grabbed earlier vibrated against the floor. Suddenly, the wall she'd latched on started moving, revealing another side of the corridor. Once the wall had disappeared completely, the vibrating stopped.

"What the..." Mal whispered, picking the candelabra up in confusion. Suddenly, the candles flickered alive, casting a soft yellow light.

Something inside Mal sparked; the curiosity. With a last glance towards the ballroom, Mal took a step inside the dark corridor, the candelabra illuminating the way.

It was clear no one had been in that side of the palace in a long time. Any windows that had previously adorned the hall were now either bricked or boarded up. The floor was coated with dust, and multiple cobwebs hung from the ceiling. However, this didn't faze Mal. She carefully crept through the passage, shining the candlelight on the walls to uncover the murals.

It was when she reached the last mural that she stopped.

It was a painting of Ben, back facing her, holding a golden scepter with the royal crest in his hand. He was battling something, or more likely someone, in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

The candelabra cluttered to the floor once Mal realised who he was battling. The glimmer of green broke through the smoke, a flash of purple hair seen in the haze.

Ben and Mal were destined as enemies.

Mal's hands shook. She'd known, really. She'd known all along that their romance was nothing but a meaningless fairytale, that she was born from evil and so she should be evil. She knew the Blind Witch had never been wrong before, and now she knew that her mother had been right as well.

"Well look who we have here."

Mal grabbed the candelabra and spun around, holding the light out to the voice. Shauna and Gav stood in front of her triumphantly, a smirk on both their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Mal questioned, "How did you get in?"

"Chinese magic," Shauna replied simply, toying with the medallion around her neck, "You know, you've really lost your spark Mal."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mal replied, clutching the candelabra.

"When you were on the Isle, you were burning with desire," Shauna continued, stepping closer, "You were so alive, but look at you now, wrapped around a prince."

"King, actually," Gav piped up, earning a glare from Shauna.

"Truth is Mal, you're not fit for this life, and that painting confirms it," Shauna continued, licking her fingers before pinching one of the flames on the candles, burning it out, "You were _born_ evil. Embrace it."

The pendant glowed a deep red before covering the two villain kids in smoke. Once the smoke had dispersed, they were gone.

Mal closed her eyes and leant her head against the wall. She knew they were right, deep down. She knew that she couldn't really ever escape the path her mum had built for her, and she knew that she'd never really be able to handle the royal life. So, with her decision made, Mal pushed off the wall and stood up, slipping back into her heels. She took one final look at the painting before setting off, down the corridors of paintings and back to the main celebration.

Her plan was simple. She was going to leave the hall unseen and go back to her dorm to pack. However, the moment she set foot in the great hall, she knew all eyes were on her. Or at least it felt like it. She could hear the two elderly ladies talking about her on her left, and she'd spotted the terrified look a young girl was giving her on the right.

 _"That's Maleficent's daughter there, I can't believe Ben invited her!"_

 _"They're dating Maureen, what did you expect? I think he's under a love spell personally!"_

Mal could feel her heart beating faster. She needed to get out. Swiftly, she made her way to the garden doors, craving the feeling of fresh air. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, someone grabbed her other hand, a warm feeling rushing through her.

"Why are you leaving?" Ben's voice asked timidly, his grip on Mal's hand steady.

"I just need some fresh air," Mal lied.

"Then why won't you turn around."

With a deep breath, Mal turned around to face Ben. The moment her eyes met his, she knew she couldn't do this. She knew he'd never let her leave if she told him the truth. So, swallowing back the tears, Mal reached for the ring around her finger.

"Ben, I can't do this," Mal began nervously, "It doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Ben replied, his grip on Mal's hand loosening.

Mal took a deep breath, her heart pounding as she uttered the next words.

"I don't love you."

She felt the warmth of Ben's hand leave her. His eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears. She quickly turned around and grabbed the door handle, refusing to let Ben see her own heartbroken expression. With a sigh, she opened the door, removing the ring before turning back to Ben.

"Goodbye Ben."

With a final glance, she let the ring clatter to the floor before stepping into the fresh air of the garden. She closed the door behind her, closing her eyes and leaning back against it. She didn't cry, she never cried, and she definetly wasn't about to cry for a boy. She was strong, she was evil, and she was going to prove it.

She clicked her fingers, transforming the shoes into more comfortable boots and her dress into her usual villain attire. She'd barely have a few hours before her friends realised she was gone. So, with one last long look at the castle, she made her way to the courtyard and to the garage, knowing exactly what was inside.

She was going back to the Isle of The Lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2016 Synopsis: ...where her archenemy Uma, the daughter of Ursula, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town.**_

* * *

Mal didn't know how long she'd been driving for when she finally found the entrance to the Isle of The Lost. She didn't have any of her stuff with her, but she knew it would be useless here anyway. She'd also made sure she hadn't cried a single tear throughout the journey, knowing the moment she showed weakness on the Isle, she was done for.

She finally reached the magical barrier, stopping the car. She wasn't about to bring the viechle and the button the open the barrier in with her, so with a quick enchantment, she made sure that the car would be driving itself back in a few minutes.

She grabbed the remote used to open the barrier, closing her eyes for a moment. In just a few minutes, she'd be home again. She'd forget all about Ben and Audrey and Auradon and live the rest of her days like she was meant to; as a villain.

Before she knew it, the barrier was down, a hole small enough for her to fit through. It was nighttime on the Isle, her favourite time. She threw the remote back into the car before taking a deep breath and stepping through.

She was rotten to the core, and she would prove it.

* * *

"Mal and Ben broke up?!"

Evie stormed into Jay and Carlos' room in a fury, holding her phone up for them to see. She was in her pajamas, just having slipped into bed for her beauty sleep when she received a distressed message from Jane to check all her social media.

"That's not possible," Jay replied smoothly, throwing a tennis ball up and down as he lay in bed, "They're the perfect couple. They'd never break up with each other."

"Well, it looks like Mal just did," Evie replied urgently, tapping a few times on the screen before turning it to face the two.

A video started playing, the video of Mal leaving the ballroom and Ben behind. You couldn't hear what was being said, however the ring clattering to the floor explained everything that needed to be said.

"That's not possible..." Carlos muttered, barely registering the groan from Jay as the ball his his nose, "Why would she do that?"

"Why does Mal do half of the things she does?" Jay retorted, sitting up as he rubbed his nose, "How did you find the video?"

"It's all over the internet," Evie explained as she began texting, "No one knows who posted it, and no one has seen Mal since."

"Have you tried calling her?" Carlos asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I've been trying but she hasn't picked up anyones calls," Evie explained, "Guys, I'm getting worried."

"Oh come on guys, it's Mal we're talking about here," Jay began as he stood up, "This is probably just a huge misunderstanding and she's probably still at the party."

"Or she's broken up with Ben for real and she's gone missing," Carlos suggested, Jay nudging him with a glare, "What? Just being realistic."

"Mal breaking up with Ben is not realistic," Evie replied, sitting on the bed next to Carlos, "I just want to know where she is."

"I'm sure she'll show up soon E," Carlos comforted, "Have you tried talking to Ben?"

"His phone is off for the party," Evie explained, "Maybe I _am_ overreacting, or maybe I'm not reacting enough! Oh god, this is a disaster!"

"Evie, go to bed," Jay interjected calmly, "You're freaking out. This is _Mal_ we're talking about. She always has a plan."

"I sure hope so," Carlos muttered, lying back in his bed and looking out the window to the Isle.

He just hoped his friend was okay.

* * *

The Isle was just as run-down as Mal remembered, with rubbish bins tipped over the streets and broken glass scattered under her feet. The moon was high in the sky as she tip-toed through the alleys, the familiar paths leading her home.

She knew the castle wouldn't be the same without her mother. In fact, she had no clue where her mother even was, or if anyone new had moved into the castle. However, by the time she reached the large wooden doors of her home, she had her answer.

The graffiti of her signature 'Long Live Evil' logo had been sprayed over by a blue octopus in the same style her graffiti was painted with, but she wasn't too worried about that. The castle doors had been boarded up, suggesting that no one lived there anymore. However, Mal was used to sneaking into the castle at various times in the night, and so with expert movements, she started climbing the walls onto the balcony that overlooked the Isle.

She pulled herself onto the stone balcony with a huff, blowing the annoying bangs out of her eyes. Thankfully, the doors into the castle on the balcony were still intact, but before going back inside, Mal took a moment to admire the view.

The Isle hadn't changed much since she'd left, however standing alone, she felt as if she was in a whole new world. The moon shone through the magic barrier to cast a light glow on the Isle, flickers of lanterns illuminating the run down streets. A cold breeze blew through her hair, the same cold breeze that had cradled her since she was a child. In fact, she always wondered how Auradon was always so _warm_.

From her position on the tower, she could also see Auradon in the distance. A long time ago, it had looked inviting to Mal. However, now all she could see was fantasy that could never be true.

She turned around and nudged one of the doors open, a cloud of dust emerging from the untouched room. The first thing she saw was her mothers beloved throne, which was really just a not-so-comfortable armchair. She remembered sitting on it as a little girl, imagining what it would be like to be the ruler of the Isle just like her mother.

The rest of the room was just as she'd left it when she'd been sent to Auradon. Stacks of books lay on the large table in the middle of the room, decorated with various trinkets found by Jay during their days of scavenging. A chandelier dangled upon the table, possibly the most precious thing in all the castle, and Mal was pleased to find that the candles were still intact. With little effort, she managed to climb upon the table and light them.

The room was cast with a dim yellow light as Mal climbed off the table. Although the room had once been bustling with life, it was now simply empty. There was no one left but herself in the place she once called home, but she knew that this was her destiny. This was her _path_.

With new-found determination, Mal got to work. She turned on the remaining lamps in the room, tidying the bookcases and dusting the tables. She even sweeped the floor, coughing at the clouds of dust that emerged. She eventually even pulled apart the curtains, revealing the moon to her.

Meanwhile, on the docks of the Isle, three villain kids rest asleep. Well, two of them did. One of them lay awake in their room, the highest room of the lighthouse. He used his telescope to spy upon the Isle, a pastime he'd grown quite fond of in the recent years. However, that night, the Isle seemed dead. Boring even. That is, until he caught the bright lights that emanated from Maleficent's castle.

"Uma, wake up!" Gil hissed excitedly, "Maleficent is back!"

"I'm sleeping!" Uma, the only girl in the trio, snapped back, "Just go to sleep!"

"I'm serious! The lights in her castle are lit!"

"What's going on?" Harry, the third friend, asked as he sat up.

"Maleficent is back!" Gil repeated excitedly, motioning the two over with his telescope, "Take a look!"

With a groan, Uma rolled out of bed and walked over to Gil's window. She snatched the telescope out of his hand and pointed it to the castle. Focusing closer onto the large windows, she spotted a flash of purple hair and green clothes. She smirked to herself, throwing the telescope over to Harry.

"Looks like our plan worked, but it brought perfect little Mal back," She smirked, turning to the boys, "Oh well. Think we're ought to give her a welcome back present, don't you think?"

The two boys grinned at each other, a wicked glint in their eyes. Uma turned back to the window, watching the barrier with hope.

Soon, she'd be off that island for good.

* * *

Evie found no trace of Mal the morning after the break up. In fact, she was sure that Mal had never returned to their room. Her bed, although always scruffy and never made, had been untouched, and her pajamas still lay in a pile in the corner of the room.

"Theres rumours that she returned back to the Isle," Jane told Evie that morning at breakfast, "But nothings been confirmed yet. Some people think she's just hiding out in one of the palace room."

"I doubt that," Chad piped in as he sat at the table, "Ben's palace is big, but most of the wings were closed that night for the party."

"Can we officially declare her a missing person now?" Jay asked as he stuffed another bite of pancake in his mouth.

"I refuse to believe that Mal would've called it quits with Ben just like that," Evie argued, "You should've seen the look in her eyes when someone even _mentioned_ him."

"Well, Ben just said it's true," Doug replied solemnly, holding his phone up for everyone to see the text.

 _"She broke up with me then left, thats the last time I saw her..."_ Evie read out, "So if Ben doesn't even know where she is, how can we be sure that she's not in trouble or something?"

"Ben said he's been trying to find her too," Doug explained as he continued typing, "Apparently the only clue the guards could find was a missing car in the garage, but it came back on its own."

Evie, Carlos and Jay fell silent, Evie's spoon clattering to the table in shock. She turned to her two friends, swallowing before uttering the words they already knew.

"She's gone back to the Isle."

* * *

Mal woke up in her mothers chair that morning, a book on her lap. She'd caught the unfortunate habit of reading before she went to sleep, a habit Ben had taught her.

With a pained groan, Mal slipped off the chair and onto her feet, placing the book on the large table in the middle of the room. She walked over to the nearest mirror in the room, wiping the grime off the glass before peering at her reflection. Her hair was far too messy to be deemed presentable, even for the Isle. She tried to fix it in vain, giving up after attempting her bangs.

"Well look who we have here."

Mal spun around at the familiar voice. At the doorway stood none other than Uma, her long-time rival on the Isle. Mal narrowed her eyes at the girl, a feud obvious between them.

"I knew I could smell fish," Mal replied as she took a step forwards, "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Uma responded, calmly walking over to a chair, "Thought you'd been dragged off to Auradon with the rest of your strays."

"Auradon wasn't the place for me," Mal explained simply, "It's nice to see that some things haven't changed around here. Still keeping those two around to do your bidding?"

"Well Mal, you see, things _have_ changed around here," Uma explained as she took a seat, crossing her arms and swinging her legs onto the table, " _You're_ no longer the one who's in charge. After you and your little gang left, _we_ took over."

"Good for you, but I'm not here to 'be in charge'," Mal replied boredly, bustling around to try and find something to eat, "But I'd love to know how on earth you got in here."

"I'm a pirate, I have my ways," Uma replied as she flipped her blue braids over her shoulder, "And I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," Mal replied immediately, turning to look at Uma, "Listen, I don't know what you want, but I'm back because I'm a villain, not a prissy pink princess."

"And I'm here to welcome you back with open arms," Uma replied, rolling her eyes, "But in all seriousness, I'm here to strike a deal, one I'm sure you won't refuse."

"Try me," Mal said hesitantly, standing across the table from her former enemy.

Uma stood up with a smirk, walking over to the window overlooking the Isle and motioning Mal over.

"Look at this place," Uma began, "You've seen how the other side lives. You _know_ how the other side lives, yet you chose to come back here because of one reason; you're evil. You weren't made for a palace Mal, but you were made for this place. However, after you pledged allegiance to good, not many people stayed loyal to you here..."

"I still don't get where you're going with this," Mal responded, Uma holding her hand up to silence her.

"Here's my deal," Uma began, "We can team up and rule this place together, or I can let you leave this place and walk through this town as an outsider. That choice is yours."

"Why help me? We don't like each other, remember?" Mal replied with suspicion, "What do you get out of this?"

"We can be stronger together. Besides, I have a little project you might be interested in," Uma explained, holding her hand out to Mal, "You in?"

Mal weighed her options. Without her mother or her friends on the Isle, she was alone. And she was dreading returning to Dragon Hill High alone, especially after the stunt she'd pulled at coronation. But then, she remembered Ben. She remembered the afternoons spent at the lake with him, the pockets of pure happiness and love she'd felt during her time in Auradon.

But that was a fairytale. She knew that would never be a reality for her, and she knew that one day Ben would wake up and realise what she was through and through; a villain. She bled evil and breathed wickedness. She could _never_ be an Auradon kid.

"I'm in," Mal concluded, shaking Uma's hand, "Where do we start?"

"We start with a wardrobe change," Uma said with a smirk, "And we get rid of those bangs, _fast_."

* * *

 ***Carlos Machine:**

 **For those of you who don't know, in the book prior to the movie Carlos built a small device that was able to perforate the barrier temporarily, letting magic into the Isle and awakening Maleficent's staff.**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews with any comments or suggestions for the story, or even what you think will happen in the sequel! Again, thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**2016 Synopsis: Uma, still resentful over not being selected by Ben to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang—including Captain Hook's son Harry and Gaston's son Gil—to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle, once and for all.**_

 _ **4rtyguhijuyfutdyrsterawestdyfugihougiyfutd**_

Mal had gone through many makeovers during her time in Auradon, mostly from Evie and Audrey. However, she'd never been given a makeover much like this one, and she'd never felt more wicked.

She'd kept her bangs, however they were now jagged and messy, a black bandana wrapping around her head and under her bangs. She'd managed to find a black leather jacket with purple patches in her mothers old things, opting to spray paint green flames onto the back, as well as her signature 'Long Live Evil' graffiti.

Under the leather jacket was a dark purple tank-top with black and bright green splashes of paint, paired with black ripped up jeans and an array of studded belts. All in all, she looked pretty wicked if she could say so herself.

"And now, for the final touch," Uma began as she pulled a necklace out of her pocket.

Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the necklace. It was a simple silver shell on a metal chain, decorated only by a purple bead. Nevertheless, Uma fastened it around Mal's neck, smirking as she closed the clasp.

"There," Uma announced in satisfaction, "Ready for your first day back in Dragon Hall?"

"As I'll ever be," Mal joked, "Let's go."

Stepping into Dragon Hall was as nerve-wracking as she'd imagined. She knew everyone had watched the coronation, and it was obvious in the way they looked at her. However, she also hadn't missed the shock and fear in their faces when they'd spotted her. So, she walked through the halls of Dragon Hall proudly, Uma by her side.

Maybe being back on the Isle was the right choice after all.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Evie confirmed as Audrey looked at her skeptically, "It's the only way. We _need_ to get on the Isle to bring Mal back."

"Are you even sure she's on the Isle?" Shauna asked from the corner of the room, "She could just be avoiding you all."

"I know Mal, and I know she'd never do that to Ben," Evie replied swiftly, turning to Audrey, "So, are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the doorway. Ben had just entered the room, clad in baby blue pyjamas. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, frowning at the time.

"Nothing," Audrey quickly answered unconvincingly, "Just girls stuff."

"Then why are Doug, Jay and Carlos here?" Ben asked tiredly, "What's going on?"

"They're planning a rescue mission for Mal from the Isle of the Lost," Shauna replied simply as she filed her nails, looking up as everyone turned to glare at her, "What? Honesty is good right? And you guys were the ones trying to make me good."

"Mal's gone back to the Isle," Audrey finally broke, "Me, Carlos, Jay and Evie are going there to bring her back."

"Why you and not Shauna?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Because your friends here think I'll run off with some gang," Shauna explained nonchalantly.

"Besides, Jane and Doug are too afraid to go and you'd get recognised instantly," Audrey explained to Ben, "If I go, I can keep the barrier open for the others."

"No, I'll go," Ben said confidently, "I'm her boyfriend, and you can't deny I know her better than you do."

" _Were_ her boyfriend," Shauna corrected quietly, earning a nudge from Jay.

"It's too dangerous dude," Jay replied, "If they recognise you-"

"They _wont_ recognise me," Ben argued, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Dragon Hall High was just as rotten and as lurid as Mal remembered, with it's charming cobwebs and cracked walls. Uma was undeniably feared by her classmates, for reasons still unknown to Mal. However, being with Uma and having a reputation like hers, Mal was also once again instantly feared.

"Looks good," Uma said sarcastically as she looked at the lunch tray, "Think I'll be skipping lunch today."

"Ditto," Mal agreed, leaving their place in the lunch queue and moving to find a table.

"So, how much trouble did you cause in Auradon then?" Uma asked, taking a seat and folding her hands together expectantly.

"Oh, loads," Mal lied as she bit her tongue, "More than you could imagine."

"Glad to hear you haven't lost your touch," a familiar voice whispered in Mal's ear, making her whole body freeze.

Mal spun around in her chair, coming face-to-face with none other than Harry Hook and his dashing looks. He was definitely one of the best-looking boys on the island, and Mal would be lying if she were to say she hadn't had a crush on him.

But that had been a long time ago. She'd fallen in love and fallen out of it, and now she was back facing her past. And Harry just happened to be part of it.

"Surprised to see us?" Gil, Gav's twin, said as he stepped out from behind Harry, taking a seat next to Uma.

"I think we're more surprised to see you actually," Harry continued, taking a seat next to Mal, "Auradon must've done wonders on you. You look... Grown up."

"It's the bangs," Uma supplied, leaning on her arm, "I tried convincing her to cut them off but she refused."

"I like them," Harry winked as he toyed with Mal's hair, "Really suits you."

Mal could feel herself blush, but she pushed those emotions away, turning back to her stone-cold self.

"Thanks, I guess," Mal muttered with a glare, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"So, how was it?" Gil asked as he leant forwards, "Was it all prissy pink princesses and stuck-up princes?"

"Oh, totally," Mal lied easily, "But how's it been here? You know, now that my mother isn't here anymore."

"You don't want to hear about us," Uma interrupted before the other two could speak, "But _we_ want to hear all about the havoc you caused over on the other side. So? Tell us."

Mal smiled nervously, preparing to weave an intricate web of lies.

* * *

Captain Hook's ship was known to be abandoned on the Isle. Or, well, it was. During her stay in Auradon, things had definetly changed.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," Harry announced as the four of them stepped upon the ship.

The giant ship had been parked on the abandoned docks of the Isle, a ripped up black flag waving in the wind above them. The sides of the ship had rotted slightly, having been repaired with scraps of wood and metal. The ship itself was inhabited by teenagers as well, all being the children of the previous pirates who once sailed the ship. However, they all cowered at the sight of the four as they stepped onto the ship, fear and respect shining in their eyes.

"Looks like you cleaned it up well," Mal praised, rubbing the heel of her boot against a piece of carpet covering the deck.

"We stole anything we could find and created this," Gil explained as he gestured to the ship, "The Jolly Roger 2."

"We all hang out here now," Uma explained, jumping on a box on the ship, "The market got a little too predictable for gang activity."

"And this isn't all," Harry continued, gesturing to the deck as he opened a hatch on the floor, "We have a common room as well."

Harry jumped down into the hatch, followed by Uma and Gil. Mal hesitated for a moment, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at her, before jumping down as well.

Their so-called common room was far more luxurious than Mal had imagined. There were dirty carpets littering the floor, a few table with various pieces of junk on the far left of the room. A divider had been put in place to separate the large room, the left side containing a couple of sofas while the right held stacks of books and broken objects.

The walls were covered with splatters of paint and graffiti, not uncommon for the Isle. However, the walls were also adorned with multiple broken mirrors, something Mal was somewhat confused about. The right side of the room was below the front of the ship, where a large window had been carved out as a lookout point below the deck. All in all, it was probably the most luxurious place in all of the Isle.

"We got Freddie to wire the electricity for us," Gil explained as he walked over to a switch on the wall, pressing it.

Immediately, a multitude of lights that had been scattered around the room turned on. A small TV had been sat on a table near the sofas, streaming the only two channels available on the Isle. A nearby desk lamp switched on, illuminating the various pieces of scrap metals on the table on the far left of the room.

"Woah," Mal breathed. Although she'd spent the last few months surrounded by royalty, no palace could trump a room like this on the Isle.

"Cool, isn't it?" Uma bragged smugly, "Bet it's cooler than any place you saw in that kingdom."

"It's wickedly cool," Mal agreed as she carefully ran her hand over the set of spray cans on the table, "I haven't used one of these in so long."

"Try it out," Harry offered, throwing a green spray can to Mal who easily caught it, "There's room behind the divider."

Mal clutched the can and made her way to the other side of the common room, already imagining what she could paint. At first she considered painting her typical 'Long Live Evil' logo, but that represented her mother, and she really didn't want to think about Maleficent in that moment.

And thats when it hit her. She immediately started spraying a large green background on the wall, her other hand grabbing whatever paper she could find to create stencils. She grabbed the white and black spray paint as well, her mind buzzing with ideas.

"Think she's going to be busy for quite some time," Uma smirked, "C'mon guys. We've got work to do. Part one of our plan is unfolding right before our eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

"So? What do you think?"

Although they were in a state of emergency, the three former villains couldn't help but burst out laughing at what Ben had entered the room wearing. He'd ditched his fancy suit and shirt for a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, along with a dopey-looking black beanie.

"As top-secret as this mission is, we're not going to rob a bank," Carlos laughed, "But you got the jeans right."

"Not really," Evie corrected, stepping towards her wardrobe, "I suspected something like this was going to happen, so I took the liberty to make an outfit for you Ben."

"How did you get my measurements?" Ben wondered aloud, never receiving a response as Evie threw the pile of clothes towards him.

"I made them last night when I couldn't sleep. Try them on," Evie grinned, an excited glint in her eyes, "I wonder what Mal is doing right now."

* * *

Mal could feel the energy pulsing in her veins, the thrill of the rush as she ran through the streets of the Isle. She forgot how good it felt to be free, how invigorating it felt to just... Not care.

She'd decided to join Uma, Harry and Gil on their daily mischief adventure, running across the marketplace and stealing whatever they fancied. Mal hadn't felt so alive in weeks, the rancid air of the Isle flowing through her hair.

"Get back here!" The old man shouted as he chased after them, waving a large butchers knife in their direction. They'd just managed to steal some semi-rotten meat from him, a delicacy on the Isle.

"Let's split up!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Mal's hand, "M, follow me!"

Mal immediately followed Harry, keeping a strong hold on his hand as they slid through an alley and down a set of broken stone steps. They ran until their feet hurt, taking a break once they'd lost the man.

"So? Missed the thrill?" Harry asked, still gripping Mal's hand.

"It's addictive," Mal replied, slipping her hand out of his, "I forgot how alive it makes you feel."

"Welcome back again," Harry joked as he took a deep breath, "But damn, he was _fast_."

Mal laughed, soon joined by Harry, and soon the two teens were crouched on the floor in a fit of giggles. Mal felt her cheeks redden and her eyes water from the laughing, something she hadn't done in a long time either.

"Think we've lost him?" Harry asked as they sat against the building wall.

"I hope so," Mal joked, still catching her breath, "I forgot how it felt to do that. I feel-"

"Wicked?" Harry supplied, "You've always had a wicked streak about you Mal, but you just need to let it loose."

"I guess so," Mal replied, looking up to the grey sky through the barrier, "Being out of this place was amazing, don't get me wrong, but I missed it. I missed the thrill of the chase, you know?"

"What if you could have both?" Harry began, "What would you do then?"

"I guess I wouldn't have to decide who I was," Mal mused, wondering what her friends in Auradon were doing.

* * *

"Perfect!"

Ben looked at himself in the boys dorm room mirror. He felt... Different. Of course he looked different as well, but it was as if a hidden part of him had just awoken.

First of all, Evie had swapped his black beanie out for a dark blue one, covering the majority of his hair. The black shirt had been layered with a ripped-up golden yellow shirt, as if it had been slashed by a beast. The black jeans had been replaced with dark blue ones, with zips on the knees and duct-tape on the sides, a studded belt giving the look an edgier vibe. With a pair of Jay's old black boots and a dark blue leather jacket, Ben looked like the perfect villain.

"Wow," Jay complimented as he clapped Ben on the shoulder, "You look... Bad. In the good way."

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked Evie as he gazed at the jacket in stupor, "He looks... Wicked."

"I appreciate the compliments guys, but we still have to get him onto the Isle," Evie interrupted, "In fact, we need to make sure we can all get on _and_ off the Isle."

"I explained the situation to Fairy Godmother and she gave me this," Ben explained as he held up a remote with a button, "It'l lift the barrier for us, and it's been enchanted to only work when I use it, so no one on the Isle will be able to leave."

"How is she allowing us to do this?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"We have a limit of 48 hours," Ben explained, "Once we're on the Isle, the time starts. We need to get Mal before the time runs out and Fairy Godmother magics us back here."

"Magic doesn't work on the Isle," Evie pointed out, Ben taking that as a cue to walk over to his backpack.

"It'll work if we're wearing these," Ben explained, holding up five golden wristbands, "We just need to put one on Mal and she'll be magicked back with us."

"So, when are we leaving?" Jay grinned with excitement, a spark appearing in his eye.

* * *

Mal was getting used to being back on the Isle, even though it had only been a few days. She'd fallen back into her daily routine of mischief and wickedness, with her new friends by her side and a whole Isle to re-explore.

She was sat in the ship common room talking with Gil when Uma and Harry entered the room. Uma ordered everyone else to clear out with a wave of her hand, people far too afraid of her to argue.

"What's going on?" Mal asked once it was only the four of them left in the room.

"Mal, now that you're back, you've proved that you're truly too wicked for Auradon," Uma began with a grin, "Which means we trust you enough to let you in on our little plan."

"And I repeat: what's going on?" Mal asked again, looking at the trio warily.

"We've found a way off the Isle," Gil blurted out, Harry hitting him on the arm to shut him up.

"What he meant to say is that we've found a _possible_ way off the Isle," Harry corrected, "But we need your help."

"When you came back on the Isle, you left the barrier open long enough to let some magic into the Isle," Uma explained, "You're the only one here who's used any sort of magic before. We need you to use it to help us break the barrier."

"Carlos did it before," Harry continued, "Right before you left, he made a device that made a hole in the barrier. That let enough magic in for you to find your mothers scepter."

"I don't know guys," Mal replied hesitantly, "Surely if there was magic here we would've found it by now?"

"You're the only one that can find it," Gil explained, "You're like a human antenna for magic!"

"And once we're off this Isle, you can pillage and destroy to your hearts content," Uma suggested, a sly grin on her face.

"I need to think about it," Mal finally decided as she stood up, "I'm going to get more paints from the storage room."

Mal quickly and quietly exited the common room, thoughts flying through her head. She knew what they wanted to do; they wanted to destroy Auradon. However, she knew a small part of her still lay loyal with Auradon and it's people, and especially Ben. She couldn't ruin their lives just to make hers easier.

"She's not going to fall for it!" Harry hissed as Uma sat down next to him, "She'll never break, she's too in love with Ben."

"Then we'll just have to make her more evil," Uma winked, pulling out a blue pendant from her pocket, "Dr. Facilier gave this to me. He said it could corrupt even a dove. Harry, you're up."

"What am I meant to do with this?" Harry asked as he took the pendant.

"Dangle it in front of her, I don't know," Uma shrugged as she nudged him towards the storage room, "But do it fast."

Harry nodded, walking towards the storage room. He found Mal ruffling through a battered cardboard box full of spray paint, determined to finish the mural she'd been doing. With a determined sigh, Harry held up the pendant.

"Hey Mal," He began, "Look at this."

Mal turned around, her eyes instantly landing on the pendant. Suddenly, her mind became foggy. She could feel her eyes glowing green, much like they did when she confronted her mother, and she could feel the shell necklace around her neck warming up, as if it was reacting with the pendant.

Suddenly, she felt... Wicked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the slow updates for this story, however I have been busy writing other chapters for other stories, as well as starting new stories. I tend not to update a story unless I have two chapters ready to publish, however I usually only publish one to see the feedback on it and making any necessary adjustments for the next chapter.**

 **I'm also using this author's note to ask if you guys could check out my other Descendants story. I've recently posted a new one, which is a crossover with Harry Potter. Also, I have started writing small stories about any bad habits the VK's may have picked up on the Isle, which you can find in my work 'Bad Habits'.**

 **Thank you for reading this far. If you've enjoyed this story, please share it with your friends or leave a review, and remember to follow me/this story for updates. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
